Pet's Family
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Finally accepting that the man he is in love with is You Know Who, Harry has now to accept the consequences of being the lover of Lord Voldemort. And all that comes with the package. Can Voldemort give Harry the peace Harry asked for? Does Harry's thirst for war accepts it? Part 3 of Pet's Trilogy
1. Prologue

_**Pet's Family**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Finally accepting that the man he is in love with is You Know Who, Harry has now to accept the consequences of being the lover of Lord Voldemort. And all that comes with the package. Can Voldemort give Harry the peace Harry asked for? Does Harry's thirst for war accepts it?

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books and movies. If you don't know the books or movies, go read and watch them!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling

 **Pairings in this Fanfic:** Harry Potter/Voldemort; Harry Potter/Tom Riddle; Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley; Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange; Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Neville Longbottom; James Potter/Lily Evans Potter; Silvine Matina Nott/Alucard

 **Warnings in this FanFic:** Alternate Universe, Mention of Past Minor Character Death, Slash, Child Abuse, , Bashing!Light

 **Characters:** Harry Potter; Tom Riddle | Voldemort; Ron Weasley; Severus Snape; Luna Lovegood; Neville Longbottom; Bellatrix Black Lestrange; Lucius Malfoy; James Potter; Lily Evans Potter; Original Male Character(s); Teddy Lupin; Fenrir Greyback; Original Female Character(s)

 **Additional Tags:** Adopted Children; Slash; Mpreg; Alternate Universe - Time Travel; Trilogy - Part 3; First War with Voldemort; Sexual Content; War; Professor Harry Potter; other fandom character (vampire); Vampires; Werewolves; Elections; Wizardry World Council of Ministers; Aurors' power went over their heads; Minor Character Death

 **Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter** : 2,334

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

/Hand-Sign-Language\

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

When had the life of one Harry James Potter ever been easy?

Honestly! Why had he even pondered in having an easy life?

How had he even considered that he could be normal?

To wed, have kids, be happy…

But such a thing was not to Harry James Potter. No. He was far from normal.

How else would he find himself in this predicament?

How else had he found himself with the man he sees as grandfather as an enemy?

How else had he adopted the most hated Professor in whole Hogwarts?

How else had he let Tom Riddle into his life?

…

How else had he allowed the killer of his parents into his heart?

 **–PF–**

Friday, 15 August 1975

 ** _AMM's POV_**

"Aiden!" Harry turned as he ran towards the entrance to see Green Octopus and Beetle descending the stairs. "Wha…?"

"Found anything?" Harry asked back, interrupting them.

The two shook their heads, Harry could tell from behind their masks how they were confused.

"White Owl fell." The two nodded as the four Death Eaters moved around them protectively. "Purple Octopus took her and her guardians' bodies away… the only one missing is Frog's squad. This means downstairs."

"What about the enemy?" one of the Death Eaters asked, that Harry recognized the voice as Augustus Rockwood's.

"The Dark Lord is with him."

At once four Death Eaters made a move towards the corridor Harry had come from. Harry stopped them.

"Mars, we have to… the Dark Lord…"

"Are you calling him weak?" Harry asked back, angrily.

The Death Eaters shook their heads, stepping back at once from Harry's angry magic.

"What happened in there, Maid?" Green Octopus asked, approaching and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The vampire… he can turn who he kills into his personal puppets… we had to… to kill them… an army of Aurors… Malfoy, Black, White Owl, Kingsley…"

Green Octopus pulled Harry to his chest and Harry found he was crying.

"They would have preferred that than to be puppets." The ginger argued. "What about Sissy?"

Harry choked.

"It was… it was the Dark Lord impersonating her. He… sent me out. Told me to run… Tom… he…"

Green Octopus hugged him tighter.

"Yaxley."

"Yes?"

"Take Mars to Malfoy Manor. Lucius is waiting there for us. My twin most likely is already there with White Owl."

Harry tried to argue, but the Death Eater pulled Harry towards himself.

"Don't worry, Mars. We'll go help Frog. Yaxley, do tell the others everything." Beetle put in.

The Death Eater holding Harry nodded and apparated away, before Harry had time to argue.

 **–PF–**

 ** _GZL's POV_**

Fred looked at Beetle as the Witch looked at the stairs towards the dungeons with a sneer in place.

"You don't really have to go down there, you know?" he put in towards the journalist.

The three Death Eaters behind them backing up their backs for any attack from behind.

"Will Mars be all right?" she asked instead. "Having to kill your own…"

"He already has nightmares every night. This will only add to that." Fred argued with a shrug. "But he will blame himself forever."

"Are you certain?" she asked as they started to descend, a Death Eater immediately stepping forward and going ahead.

Fred didn't blame the Death Eaters, after the news of the deaths of two of their own at trying to save White Owl, if they didn't increase the protection it would be strange… principally with the impact they saw it took on the Grey Lord.

"I was clinically dead during the last battle in the colonies." That made all four to gasp and turn towards him. "My siblings and Aiden still look at me as if I might disappear. Aiden has nightmares with my death. My twin has to touch me almost every hour to make sure I'm not an illusion." Fred turned towards Beetle with a smile. "What I mean with this is… I'm not dead but Mars still blames himself for it, even though it was my choice to be there. Even though I'm alive. And even though they all cried my death… they still lived on. He'll be all right. That is, if his lover survives this vampire."

The Death Eaters snorted.

"No vampire is strong enough to kill the Dark Lord."

"Mars is." Fred argued cheekily.

When the Death Eaters went to argue a sound made them freeze, Fred and Beetle were pulled behind them against the wall, only for ten Death Eaters appear descending the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Rookwood asked, Beetle's bodyguard.

"Purple Octopus called the Malfoys who then called as many Death Eaters as he could… as soon as Mars appeared and we were told where you were heading, we came." One of the Death Eaters answered. "Is the Dark Lord really in this raid?"

Fred nodded.

"Yup. Fighting the olde vampire by himself. Apparently he impersonated Sissy, Mars' bodyguard."

"Olde vampire… as in Alucard?"

"Mars never gave him a name." Beetle answered. "Only told us to stay out of His way."

The Death Eaters shared looks.

"Where is Frog?" a Death Eater asked and Fred pointed downstairs. "Six go ahead, five behind and two on each side of the D.A.s. Grey Lord won't allow any more incompetence." The Wizard hissed.

"White Owl and her Death Eaters knew better than to contact the vampire." Fred argued, coming up to defend his fellow comrade.

The Death Eater turned towards him.

"If they weren't given a choice, Abraxas and Cygnus would make the first attack. Principally if they thought it would save White Owl. And, considering we are protecting an Octopus of all the D.A.s, we run the risk of you making the stupid Gryffindor-act of attacking first! Are you going to allow us to do our job? Or do I have to make you? do remember that my son is down there with blood thirsty vampires that although not as dangerous as the one upstairs, they're also very dangerous when unfed. Are you going to make me lose my time here? Or can we go down there and help them?" the Death Eater, that now Fred knew being Lord Lestrange, snarled.

Fred raised his hands in a silent give in. they descended to find Frog with a doctor-bag filled with blood potions and a whole dungeon of cells with vampires. Frog looked up from the potions towards them.

"Nothing upstairs?" Rodolphus asked.

"Quite the contraire." Lord Lestrange argued, approaching his son and checking on him. "White Owl and her guardians fell."

Frog turned towards Fred at once, wide-eyed.

"A… Mars?"

"He'll live." Fred replied. "How many of those do you have?"

"Apparently not enough. There's more vampires in here than what I managed to bring."

Rookwood approached the stock and counted it.

"How many vampires?"

"Sixty and counting." Bellatrix answered.

Fred's mouth fell open. That many? How had they gotten so many in so little time?

"Most of them are flesh ones." Frog pointed out. "They turned Muggles just to capture Mars." He added, his voice barely in control. Showing what the Wizard wouldn't let his own hands to show.

"We need a Potion Master." Lord Lestrange commented, looking around. "And quick."

"I know one." Fred pointed out, making everyone turn towards him. "Mars will kill me for even suggesting it, but if someone can make several cauldrons of blood potion at same time and them end perfectly it's him."

"You can't possibly mean…" Rodolphus started and Fred nodded. "Mars is going to kill you for suggesting. Are you certain that he can…?"

"Give him the ingredients, he'll brew it." Fred answered.

Rodolphus turned towards Rookwood.

"How many ingredients can you in the this quick time?"

"Two potions max."

"I… I have contacts…" Beetle whispered.

Rookwood nodded and turned towards Frog.

"How much is needed?"

"Four at the least."

Rookwood left with Beetle and Rodolphus sighed.

"I'll go fetch the Potion Master… maybe two more Death Eaters should come with me? It's not that I don't trust my own powers, but if something happens to Severus Mather both Mars and the Dark Lord will have our heads."

At once seven Death Eaters approached and they climbed upstairs.

"They will have our heads, anyway." Bellatrix argued. "Let's secure the perimeter. We don't want any surprise attack on the Dark Lord and Grey Lord's firstborn, do we?"

Fred watched as all Death Eaters hastened to obey. Lord Lestrange stayed by his and Frog's side, securing them.

"He's barely 15-year-old." The Lord pointed out.

"He's the one who brew all these potions." Frog answered. "Mars knew of the attack previously, only didn't know what would be waiting for us so he told me to be ready for all kinds of Halfbreeds… Severus brew me the potions as I prepared several different bags for each creature we could find. I didn't expect this many."

"Will he still manage to do them in such a place?"

Fred and Frog shared looks. Future Severus would've been… teenage Severus? They weren't certain.

 **–PF–**

 ** _STM's POV_**

Severus looked up towards the door of the dining room as Rodolphus entered, unannounced. Lady Walburga raised an eyebrow. Rodolphus approached her and whispered something on her ear. Her eyes grew and then he added something.

"Does Riddle…?" she started and Rodolphus nodded. "Severus, your uncle Alexander needs you to brew a patch of potions for him. Rodolphus came to take you to where he needs you."

Severus stood with a frown.

"What potion?" hadn't he spent an entire fortnight brewing potions?

"Alex stumbled upon a group of people who need blood potions. The one he has aren't enough." Rodolphus argued, as soon as they were out the room.

They entered the floo room of Black Manor and Severus found seven Death Eaters. They bowed their heads towards him. Severus turned towards Rodolphus, as the Wizard put on a Death Eater robe and mask on.

"Did my parents really approve this?" he couldn't help but ask.

"The Dark Lord is fighting a vampire and the Grey Lord was sent back towards Malfoy Manor by the Dark Lord when the vampire tried to kill him… no, they don't know." Rodolphus looked towards the others and then to Severus. "It is your choice though. If you think you aren't capable of brewing blood potions… several of them in a dungeon filled with blood thirsty vampires, you don't need to play strong. Just say so."

Severus' eyes grew. Was this what his parents had went to today?

"Will I be secure?"

"As long as you do what we tell you to do." One of the Death Eaters answered.

Severus nodded.

"Will I have to use a robe? And mask? Because it will slow my potion brewing."

"At least to enter the facility, then in there you can take it off." Another Death Eater answered.

Severus accepted the robe and pulled it over his head.

"If the vampires won't, then Dad will kill you when he finds out." He pointed out, making every Death Eater shiver. "And it's not _If_ , he _Will_ find out."

"We know. But we also have orders from him to save every vampire possible." They replied.

Severus nodded and let them take him away.

 **–PF–**

 ** _RCL's POV_**

Rodolphus stayed on guard of Severus as he refused anyone's help, brewing four blood potions by himself as if it was a normal thing.

"Are you certain you don't want…" Frog started.

"Uncle Alex, the way I brew this potion is special. If I have to stop what I'm doing to tell you what to do will slow down the brewing… considering we want it fast, I'll do them alone. Considering you want me out of here before father stops whatever fighting he is doing and notices my magic, I better hurry up so I can leave and pretend I was never here, right?" the teenager snapped, never stopping in his potion brewing.

Rodolphus smiled, the boy took after his Dad all right.

"You heard the man, Frog." Green Octopus pointed out. "Let's start to do what we actually can do. Give those potions already brewed to the vampires."

Rodolphus looked at him, but his father stopped them.

"Don't approach the vampires."

"Why not?" Beetle asked.

Father sighed before biting on his own hand to the point of damage and at once all vampires started flowing themselves against the grades of silver. Rodolphus raised a silence ward around the shivering Severus. The teenager raised his eyes from the potions and nodded back, thankfully. Rodolphus nodded and the boy returned.

"Oh… that might be a good reason." Green Octopus pointed out. "So… Beetle, Frog, how good are you unbreaking spells?" the Wizard asked with a grin.

Father hummed.

"That might be an option." He agreed as Frog healed his hand. "But do not get close."

The three nodded. Green Octopus picked a flask doing an unbreakable spell to it.

"So… who's hungry?" the Wizard asked as if it was all a game. Even throwing the flask up as if it was a ball. "What did you say, Sevvie? That playing quidditch isn't fun?" the Wizard grinned back at Severus. "I might warn you that I was Beater myself and although I haven't thrown something in a long time I still have my aim…" at this Green Octopus grinned and making a position that reminded Rodolphus of a Muggle game. "And, ladies and gentlemen, we have our first customer…" Rodolphus snorted as the Wizard threw the flask, he actually threw it, to an outstanding hand of a vampire. And even screamed goal when the vampire caught it. "I don't know about you two, but I'm winning 1-0-0."

At hearing Severus chuckle, Beetle and Frog shared looks before running towards the stuck of potions.

Rodolphus shook his head fondly as a game of throwing potions started around, as they counted who managed to make the vampire catch without it falling. Only a Lune twin would manage to turn this into a game.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Unlike my previous story of this trilogy I didn't start with a recapitulation. While writing this I tried, but I just couldn't put it in words (two fics with 31/28 chapters) so I just did a few questions in the start and then jumped right on unto the fic.

Apologies to who wanted a recap like I did the last time *shy face*

 **Next Chapter's name:** Potion Master

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **_www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction_**


	2. Chapter I –Potion Master–

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter** : 3,409

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

/Hand-Sign-Language\

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–Potion Master–**

Friday, 15 August 1975

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort watched as suddenly Alucard frowned, before he disappeared into the shadows. Controlling his breath, he let his magic surround the facility, only to feel that his men and Aiden's were still in the dungeons and atrium. Stretching his body because of the almost long hour he'd been fighting the Vampire, Voldemort started to walk towards the atrium, where he found a squad of Death Eaters. If Voldemort had an eyebrow, it would have raised right now.

"There were more Vampires than Frog previously expected. They had to brew more blood potions to feed them, before we can transport them all." One of his men explained with a bow, the others still in attention for a possible attack.

"Mars?"

"Malfoy Manor… Lord Malfoy and his husband are keeping him there."

"Good. If Aurors or Order Members appear, call me. Vampires be damned, but no more human deaths tonight."

The Death Eaters nodded in unison and Voldemort descended the stairs towards the dungeons. Another squad of Death Eaters were there. They tensed at seeing him.

"My Lord…"

Voldemort sneered. What were they so obviously hiding? He forced his way through them, only to see the D.A.s trying to force a Death Eater robe down a teenager. Voldemort stopped dead.

"We can explain…" someone dared to say, but a look from Voldemort silenced him or her, Voldemort didn't even care enough to notice if it was Death Eater or Drey Army.

Voldemort approached the teenager as the young Wizard brew the potions. His body was tired, but he made no move to stop at Voldemort's account. Voldemort took the Death Eater robe off him and glared at every Death Eater in the room, they had dared to bring his son to this Azkaban _ed_ dungeon filled of Vampires!

"It was my idea." Voldemort snapped towards the D.A. with the Green Octopus mask. One of the twins. "We both know that Sevvie is the only one who would manage perfect potions so fast for so many Vampires."

"The room…"

"We tripled the Death Eaters and protection around the Vampires, my Lord." Jeremiah replied.

Voldemort looked down the hallway to see several Death Eaters on each exit. Voldemort pointed towards Green Octopus.

"You're the one handling with Maid's anger later." He hissed.

Green Octopus saluted back. Voldemort turned towards Frog.

"Do you have any pepper up potion?" Frog raised an eyebrow through his mask. "Severus is only 15-year-old!"

Frog's eyes grew and he hastened to his bag to look for it.

"I don't…"

–You better be quiet, Severus, before I'll take you away and ground you for life.–

Whatever argument the teenager had was swallowed at that, with the potion that Frog put on his lips. Voldemort looked at the empty vials and then towards the Vampires, to see some of them had already been fed.

"Why weren't those Vampires already transported?"

"We didn't want to endanger the life of Young Severus any further than it already is…"

Voldemort raised a ward around Severus and his potions.

"Do it." Voldemort watched as the boy shivered at the sound of the other Vampires starting to throw themselves at the bars as only some of them being set free. He entered the ward and raised a silencing one. "Speak." The lad looked back confused. "About the potion, about school, anything that helps you keep focused, but forget anything else."

–Dad is going to make you sleep in the couch.– the lad blurted before he most likely realized it.

–That or he'll go sleep to Privet Drive.– Voldemort agreed, not arguing about the chosen topic.

–It was my choice.–

–He made me agree you would never turn into a Death Eater.–

The teenager stopped momentarily and Voldemort joined him, brewing with him. Having watched enough time to understand what was the recipe that his son was following.

–He did?–

–You know about the Colonies, correct?– Severus nodded as the two worked in synchrony. Aiden was right. The lad was a Potion Master and a natural at that. –Then you know what the Colonies really mean.–

–I know since my godfather's wedding.– Severus answered as the two traded places in the brewing. –I saw Dad talking with…– the lad shut up at that.

–His grandparents?– Voldemort offered and the boy nodded, unsure. –You are my son, after all, obviously you would take the intelligence after me.– that made the teenager smile back, relaxing at his almost slip. But Voldemort knew he wasn't talking about the Potters. Which meant Aiden's other Pureblood grandparents-to-be were there as well… –So, you know about your future-self.–

–Dungeon's bat. The hated Potions Professor.– the lad offered.

–You were a Death Eater.–

Severus hummed and offered Voldemort the ingredients he cut.

–I had to put the robes to enter…– the lad argued, understand what Voldemort meant.

Voldemort hummed and looked towards Green Octopus, Frog and Beetle as the three waited patiently.

"Green Octopus, go fetch a Drey robe Severus' size. He is not a Death Eater. If Maid even suspects he was using the Death Eaters robes we all will be wishing to be dead with the taunt the Wizard is going to throw."

Every Death Eater shivered at that. Voldemort returned towards the four potions, knowing his orders would be obeyed.

–Am I still being grounded?–

–Yes.–

–Is this worse than destroying Riddle Manor's living room?– the teenager asked, reminding Voldemort the time he and James had argued before the unresponsive Aiden.

–Trying to worsen your grounding?– he retorted harshly and the lad tensed. –The answer is yes, though. You can get killed in here. At least at home, Aiden's magic controlled both of yours enough to stop you two from killing each other. Even if his mind wasn't all there.–

–We said we were sorry.–

–And the only reason you two weren't grounded for that was because of your Dad's state of mind. At that moment I did felt like shipping you three off to Bellatrix. But then again: Nevilles and Lunes would've pamper you three instead of grounding you.– Severus hummed nonchalantly and Voldemort looked up towards his son, amused. –Even if Miss Lune would ground you, I don't think it would have quite the expected effect.–

–Wha…?– the teenager stuttered and Voldemort grabbed what Severus was doing to stop him from blowing up one of the potions.

–I'm not stupid, Severus. Your Dad may think you have a thing for Miss Evans, but I dare to say that is more platonic than anything.–

–Ho… how long…?–

–You aren't exactly conspicuous. I never said anything because I was waiting for you to come to me or your Dad first. Does anyone knows?–

–Dad's friend… Miss Nott.– Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the lad. –She caught me staring.– he added, blushing.

"My Lord?" Voldemort looked up as Jeremiah entered the ward. "Order Members appeared upstairs… with the Headmaster."

"Octopus?" he asked and Jeremiah pointed towards the Wizard who had brought Aiden's Grey Lord robe and mask. His own father's D.A. robes… really? "Severus, those are the robe and mask of the Grey Lord." The teenager looked at them from what he was doing and nodded. "Maid Cluena Mars, that's the names you'll answer by if so needed. No Werewolf is here because of all the silver, so there is little chance someone might call you Beta."

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort turned towards Jeremiah.

"When he's done take him out. Don't let any of them engage him in a fight… but let them _'see'_ him."

"My Lord?"

Voldemort started to leave the ward, Jeremiah following.

"If Dumbledore is here, it's because he saw Mars at Malfoy Manor. That or he has someone in there already." Voldemort glanced back towards the teenager. "His father won't approve but it will bring people's attention off his back for real this time. Take him back towards Black Manor, hopefully Potter and Black Heirs will stay quiet about his disappearance."

"And the Vampires?"

Voldemort stopped and thought about it.

"The Notts. Their summer house is prepared for this kind of things. Merlin knows why…"

Jeremiah nodded.

"What about the D.A.s?"

Voldemort looked at the two Wizards and one Witch.

"Make sure their guardians don't let anything happen like it happened with White Owl. Grey Lord will already be hard to deal enough without the worry of more deaths."

"The Octopuses aren't exactly the most pliant D.A.s in the world."

"Give thanks that only one of them is here, Jeremy." Voldemort argued. "My son is top priority, though."

Jeremiah nodded and Voldemort climbed the stairs. Dumbledore was there fighting two Death Eaters, but all fight stopped when the Order Members saw him.

"Voldemort." Dumbledore said as the Death Eaters stepped back for Voldemort to take their place. "Where's the Grey Lady?"

"Grey Lord is downstairs." Voldemort argued, nonchalantly. "Not that you are in any position of making demands. How many were they?" He asked towards one of his Death Eaters.

"47, my Lord." A Death Eater answered.

"47 Aurors killed by your special weapon." Voldemort commented towards Dumbledore as all Order Members lost all the blood of their faces. "Are you certain you want to play this game?"

Dumbledore's face narrowed.

"Aiden will never approve this…"

Voldemort laughed, coldly.

"And why should I care what the Professor thinks?" he argued.

Dumbledore looked towards one of his members, who left the building only to enter with Aiden and Ronald.

–Ron was called to the Aurors because of a sudden raid and I refused to let him go alone since Blondie can't come himself.– his Pet explained, barely moving his lips.

Well, that explained why Ronald was in Auror robes…

"Is it true?" Voldemort asked towards the newcomers. "I hear the Malfoys are finally expecting. Is it true?" he elaborated and there was a whole silence as Order Members turned towards Ronald, who finally nodded. Voldemort turned towards Dumbledore. "That is low. To bring a pregnant to a raid when you know perfectly well that it is dangerous for both baby and bearer… but then again, when did you care about anyone but your own needs?" Voldemort turned then towards his Death Eaters. "You know the drill. Pregnants are put to sleep unless of course if you want to get a ear-mouth from Mars later."

As expected all Death Eaters shivered and, immediately, a spell hit Ronald. Voldemort knew Ronald and Aiden could have stopped it, but none did so and Ronald fell on top of Aiden, falling asleep. A ginger Wizard approached Aiden, helping him with Ronald as Aiden hissed barely a sound… to non-Parselmouths that is.

–Everyone expects me to fight you myself… because of what I said in the Lords Meeting.–

–Then don't hold back, but keep the spells to Light spells.–

–Bu…–

–Trust me, in less than 10 minutes the Grey Lord is going to climb those stairs.–

Voldemort saw as Dumbledore put himself in position of attack.

"Don't." Aiden hissed, standing and leaving Ronald with the ginger Wizard. He turned and glared directly at Voldemort. "Voldemort's mine." _That shouldn't have sounded as dirty as it did…_

"Personal vendetta, Mather? That doesn't sound like you." Voldemort argued as Aiden approached.

"And what do you know?" Aiden snarled back.

Voldemort saw as his men move away, the Order Members caught the memo and did the same. Smart move. Aiden's magic wasn't exactly known for it's control…

"What did I do to get you so mad on me?" he asked offhandly, trying to stroll for time.

Aiden sent him a _'Really? Are you going to play that card?'_ look.

"Marcus and Lilith Mather."

Lilith? So that's why that was his favourite flower…

"Should that mean something?"

"I was 15-month-old. You left me with this." At this Aiden showed his forehead scar.

Voldemort looked at the scar in silence. Then, that's how he made Aiden into an horcrux.

"So, that were their names… always known them as Bloodtraitor and Mudblood." He argued only for Aiden to attack in return.

And with a _Bombarda_! At Voldemort's raised eyebrow, Aiden raised one back. Well, Voldemort had to give it to his Pet; it was a Light spell.

 **–PF–**

 ** _AMM's POV_**

Harry could tell that Voldemort was tired, damn it. The man had just fought a Vampire! For who knows how long…

"What is going on here?" a genderless voice asked, making Harry and Voldemort stop and turn.

Harry's eyes grew at seeing himself… it was, at seeing the Grey Lord accompanied of Green Octopus, Frog, Beetle and a squad of Death Eaters. A look at Voldemort told him he wouldn't like to know how the hell this feat happened. At once Order Members started to whisper between themselves as they moved away from their place of fighting Death Eaters. So, this explained what Voldemort meant about the Grey Lord coming…

Harry stepped back and grabbed Dumbledore when he moved to attack the fake Grey Lord. Whoever that was, it definitely wasn't capable of fighting head-on against the Headmaster. The Light Lord looked at Harry and then at the masked men.

"This is enough, Headmaster. I'm not here to fight Greys. I may not approve of the Dark way… but I'm all in favour of the Greys. I've made that public for years now." He argued, loud enough for the Order Members to hear.

Voldemort stepped back and approached the Grey Lord, using his own body as a shield. Harry wondered who could it be for Voldemort to actually protect him(her) himself. Even if it was Aiden, he would never feel the need to protect him. Voldemort knew Aiden could protect himself… but he didn't trust this man (or woman) to do that. Not even with the amount of bodyguards he(she) had around him(her)self…

–Dad?–

Harry's eyes grew and turned towards the young man, towards his dark eyes behind the cougar mask.

–You are so getting grounded when we get out of here, Severus.–

–Father told me the same.– the teen argued.

Harry glanced at Voldemort, who looked back. His face was unreadable, but his eyes were furious. So, Voldemort didn't approve of this as well…

"Unless you want to fight an army of Vampires…" Green Octopus stated offhandly, making every Order Member to tense. "I would advise you to flee. Because, although we have fed them… they are still quite hungry…"

"And angry." A Death Eater added.

Harry looked at Dumbledore with a glare.

"I may be able to withhold Vampires from biting me… I can not fight, how many Vampires that are downstairs, by myself without casualties."

"Sixties." Green Octopus put in just to throw wood to the fire.

 _SIXTY? They had put his 15-year-old son in a room with that many new-born blood-thirsty Vampires?_

Dumbledore looked back before he nodded. Harry glanced at his son, before approaching Ron and Arthur Weasley, who helped him pick his brother. The three and the Order of Phoenix retired.

 **–PF–**

 ** _STM's POV_**

Severus looked at his father as soon as the Order of Phoenix left, only to see the Wizard vacillate. Before the Wizard fell to the ground four Death Eaters were already to his side, catching him. Uncle Alexander left his place by Severus' side and approached the Wizard.

"Is he okay?" Severus asked as Lord Lestrange tried to pull him away.

"He overused his magic…" Uncle Alexander replied. "He fought against a powerful Vampire after all."

"And Mather." A Death Eater that had been in the atrium put in.

Severus forced Lord Lestrange to release him.

"Will Father be all right?"

Uncle Alexander looked up at Severus and smiled.

"Don't worry, unlike your dad, your father doesn't have an eating magic disease on him. He'll be fine. We'll take him to Privet Drive though… if someone asks you helped me with the potions for him in there."

Severus nodded and finally let Lord Lestrange take him away.

 **–PF–**

 ** _AMM's POV_**

Harry entered Malfoy Manor with Ron's sleeping body over his back. Immediately, Lucius approached and took him from Harry's arms, taking him into his own arms.

"He's just asleep. They just used a sleep spell on him because he's pregnant and no Death Eater wanted to hear from the Grey Lord later if they dared to hurt a pregnant."

Lucius nodded relieved and took Ron away into their private quarters. Harry approached the room where George was. Fred and Lord Jeremiah were already there.

"Gred!" he hissed and the ginger stood at once. "Do tell me it wasn't your idea."

"It was." He answered.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why was he there?"

"We needed more blood potions." Harry hissed, but the older male held his place. "I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't really necessary."

"Lune made certain to lower the danger of the situation in Young Severus' mind." Lord Jeremiah put in.

Harry glared towards the Lestrange Lord.

"Making games or whatever doesn't lower the risk that he just passed through." He argued. "I won't have my son turn into me!"

That affirmation did make Fred falter in his stance a bit.

"Aiden, I'm sorry."

Harry nodded and sat, massaging his eyebrows.

"Tom?"

"Well…" Harry looked up at once, worried. "He is okay, _really_ … it's just that… well, he…"

"You aren't helping, Lune." Lord Jeremiah snarled, as Harry worried even further. "He overused his Magical Core. Neville took him to Privet Drive to watch over him." The Wizard explained. "Mr Neville explained that he would be all right, that it was nothing serious like it was with you."

"Was it because I fought him?" Harry asked.

"That was the last straw, yes." Fred agreed, only for Lord Jeremiah to hit him with a mild spell. "What? It's the truth…"

Harry stood to go apparate to Privet Drive, but George stood and stopped him.

"Aiden, control yourself. We can't have Aurors came and find out about his weakness."

"But…"

"You know him. As soon as he awaked he'll be here ready for the ear-mouth that you're sure to give him… until then, we have three deaths to take care off."

Harry nodded and saw Lucius entering.

"Ma mère already got the paperwork that says that Father, Lord Cygnus and Andromeda were in France at my grandparents' summer house." Lucius explained.

"Cause of death?" Lord Jeremiah asked.

"Poisoning. When ma mère arrived, they were already dead." Lucius answered.

Harry glanced at him and, although he stayed strong, Harry could see the pain on his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Lucius shook his head.

"I was the one supposed to go with her. I would've been the one dead instead… how did he…?"

"Fighting the Vampire, side-by-side with Lord Cygnus."

"And Andromeda?"

"She managed to run… just not enough for this Vampire."

"Then they died to give her a chance." Lucius said and his voice vacillated.

At once the twins were at his side, hugging him. Lord Jeremiah put a hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him out the room.

"No one besides close family should see a Lord cry." The Wizard explained.

Harry didn't argue.

"Rodolphus?"

"At Privet Drive… protecting the house."

"No one else was hurt?"

Lord Jeremiah shook his head.

"We have to go tell the Blacks and Tonks what happened." Harry nodded solemnly. "It's not your fault, Professor. They knew the risks. If it wasn't them would be anyone else."

Harry grumbled.

"That doesn't make it any easier."

"Would you have preferred that it was Frog's group?"

"No." he argued before he could think.

"Me neither. Does that make us evil? Maybe. But in war there are casualties."

"Ted Tonks won't see it that way."

"Andromeda's father gave his life for them. Even though his daughter married a Muggleborn, even though Tonks wanted to go with her. Cygnus gave his life for the both of them." Harry glanced at Lord Jeremiah. "He might cry tonight and for the next year… but he knows this and, in the end, that's what matter. That, at the very end, her family accepted him." Lord Jeremiah smiled back. "It might not mean anything to you, but her parents approval was everything for Andromeda… and he knows that, in the end, she had it. If he loves her half the way as you love the Dark Lord, that will be enough."

Harry looked away.

"I never said I loved the Dark Lord." He grumbled.

"You're telling me that your memory didn't return?" Lord Jeremiah argued amused and knowingly.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Irony; Severus is using Harry's robe. This means that the teenager is already Harry's height. 5'9'' (to whoever is wondering Harry's height)

Now about several reviews: _I don't have Beta because every single one that I did get for this fic left me in the hand. I refuse to get a new one. This might get typos. This might be 'terrible' written, yet there's so much that I can do._

 _I write my fics on paper and then type it to computer, most times in the middle of the night. I later reread what I typed, but some things always pass my sight. I just reread this chapter for the fourth time and I just saw ten more typos that I had done._

Next Chapter's name: **The Most Trusted Ones**

~Isys


	3. Chapter II –The Most Trusted Ones–

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter** : 3,406

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

/Hand-Sign-Language\

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–The Most Trusted Ones–**

Friday, 15 August 1975

 ** _AMM's POV_**

Harry held baby Tonks as Ted left the room, trying to hide his tears. Cousin Walburga seemed in shock, looking directly at Lord Jeremiah as the man finished explaining the fake reason. A blond woman to the side, that Harry didn't remember being introduced to, started crying and at once Narcissa was at her side, hugging her.

"Sirius, Regulus, Severus, James." A man called and the four boys stood at once. "Take Kieran and the babies upstairs to the playroom."

"Bu…" Sirius started.

"You heard your uncle, Sirius." Cousin Walburga argued.

Harry looked at the four teens, who nodded, picked Kieran, the twin flowers and baby Tonks from Harry (one in each teen), before leaving the room.

"Professor, you might now think of a shortened way of explaining what really happened while I go to fetch my nephew-in-law." The man said before leaving the room.

Harry turned towards Cousin Walburga confused.

"My younger brother: Alphard." The woman explained. "You have never met him before, have you?"

"I'm afraid not." Harry answered, crossing his arms now that he didn't had anything to do with his hands.

"My other sister?" Narcissa asked.

"Bellatrix is fine." Lord Jeremiah put in, calming both mother and daughter. "She's at Privet Drive with her husband. Lord Slytherin overused his Magical Core. My son is there as well to protect them."

"Good." Cousin Walburga said relieved. "Were there deaths on the other side?"

Harry and Lord Jeremiah shared looks.

"Let's just say that they got a blow bigger than we did." Harry conceded.

"Good." Ted snarled.

Harry looked at him apologetically. The Muggleborn shook his head.

"Tell us, Professor." Alphard demanded.

Harry sighed and leaned against the wall.

"We arrived the Ministry Facility. We were divided in groups of three. Bellatrix' group went downstairs into the dungeons that is where we found the Vampires. Two groups went upstairs and two stayed in the ground floor. One went to one corridor and another went to the other."

"One of those two in the ground floor was Andromeda's group." Lord Jeremiah put in.

The women nodded.

"I don't really know how to say this without entering into much detail. If I say something I shouldn't do warn me." Harry told towards the women. "I'm not used to have to withhold information because of women."

"Very well." Cousin Walburga conceded.

"When I entered, already the groups had entered. I went down one corridor and after a while Hed… I mean, an owl Patronus appeared before me." Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "When it spoke… it was a scream. I ran as fast as I could towards the other corridor." Hands grabbed Harry's shoulders and he opened his eyes to find Ted. "I found the two bodies of Lord Black and Lord Malfoy still breathing… they had been drained almost to death by a Vampire. But were alive." A tear run down Harry's eye. "Voldemort killed them."

"What?" Alphard questioned.

"A powerful Vampire can control humans after drowning them of their blood." Lord Jeremiah explained. "They were _already_ dead."

"I went down the corridor only to find the Vampire drinking from Andromeda." The hands grabbed Harry harder, but he made no move to stop the widow. "Lord Black and Lord Malfoy fought to give Andromeda a chance at running… but she stumbled onto a killing sight of an army of Aurors… when I got there they stood and started to fight me… I was unable to stop the Vampire."

"Did it… did it control her?" Narcissa's mother asked.

Harry looked directly at Ted, answering with his eyes.

"No." he lied.

A relieved breath escaped the women.

"Did you…?" Ted pleaded.

"I wanted to… Voldemort didn't let me. Forge took her and the Lords away at my orders. We couldn't let them stay there…"

"Thank you." the man whispered.

Harry nodded and Alphard approached, pushing the widow from Harry.

"Then my brother gave his life for Andromeda." Alphard put in.

"I should've been there…" Ted argued. "I was the one that should've gone with her. I…"

"And you would've died!" Alphard argued.

"You don't know that…"

"I do." Harry argued, making Ted turn tense. "In case you've forgotten, I'm an orphan. Is that what you want for Nymphadora? I fought the Vampire. If Lord Black with his knowledge of Dark Magic couldn't, what makes you think you could?"

"But… I'm a Mudblood, it should've been me… it should've…"

"He gave his life for you to live." Lord Jeremiah argued with a stoic cold tone. "Muggleborn or not, he chose to save you over himself."

Ted's force was drained then. Harry glanced at the women; Narcissa and her mother were hugging each other in tears.

"Alphard?" the man in question hummed. "Can I be alone for a while?"

At this Narcissa's mother stood and approached Ted, hugging him. Harry looked away as the woman whispered on the window's ear. Finally, the door opened and when Harry looked Ted had left.

"What about my husband's body?" the woman asked and Harry was reminded yet again how different they were raised. She was too calm, all things considered.

"At Malfoy Manor." Lord Jeremiah answered. "Lord Lucius is taking care of everything."

"Why him?" Narcissa asked.

"Lord Malfoy offered himself in Lucius' place." Harry answered.

"Then that's why Abraxas went…" Cousin Walburga commented to herself. "My apologies that my brother had to make you bring it up, Cousin Aiden. I can't imagine how painful it is for you to see all those deaths and still can't stop it."

"It was harder on Voldemort." Harry argued and everyone looked at him confused. "He hid it behind a mask of nonchalantly… but he was the one firing those spells at Malfoy and Black. He was the one who brought their final death."

"That may be, but the Dark Lord…"

"They belonged to the Knights of Walpurgis, did they not?" Harry argued.

Lord Jeremiah nodded.

"He told you about that, then."

Harry nodded.

"His _'trusted'_ followers." Harry said making sure for everyone to notice his wording. "Tom might not be a sentimentalist person… but I saw the pain in his eyes when he explained to me what would've happened to them in he hadn't done it. He preferred to kill them than to have them turn on him." Harry sighed, feeling drained. "To have them turn against _'Him'_."

"And they as well." Lord Jeremiah guaranteed. "I would've the Dark Lord kill me before I would've try to kill him."

A crack brought Harry's attention towards a house elf appearing before him.

"Mistress Bellatrix questions where Master Aiden be, she does."

"Whatever for, Dobby? Did something happen to Tom?"

"Mister Slytherin awake and if Dobby find not Master Aiden everyone to kill threatens."

Harry snorted.

"That sounds like him… tell him I'll be there in a minute. Thanks, Dobby."

The house elf nodded, bowing his head.

"Wait. Is Lord Slytherin able to transport?" Cousin Walburga asked and Dobby nodded. "Warn him that we're at Black Manor."

"Tell my daughter we want her here."

Dobby looked at the Black Ladies and then at Harry, confused. Harry smiled at him.

"You heard the women. Never fight a woman's orders; that's my lemma."

Dobby looked at the Black women and then nodded at Harry, before leaving.

"You treat him like an equal." Narcissa's mother commented, surprised.

"I used a house elf in the colonies to run away from a Manor of a Dark Family who had captured me… said house elf had once belonged to them but was loyal only to me because they threatened him on a day-a-day basis."

The Blacks shared looks as Lord Jeremiah hummed.

"Updating my wards against house elves is on my to-do-list now." The man commented.

"That's what Tom told me when he found out." Harry argued, making the others to chuckle lightly. "But then again I'm no example about how to deal with Magical Creatures… I was Muggle raised after all… not to mention I grew up in a cupboard." Harry tensed as he realized his slip. "I mean…"

"A _Cupboard_?" Harry shivered, turning towards the door as Tom entered, followed close by the Nevilles and Rodolphus. "It's a good thing they're already dead or I wouldn't answer for myself right now." Tom hissed.

"I…" Harry started, but a glare form Tom shut him up.

Harry glanced at Neville for support.

"Don't look at me, if I had known earlier even I would've joined in the torturing." Neville argued. "They didn't just refuse your magic. They refused to consider your human. At least **_I_ ** had my own things at my Gran's place."

Harry didn't argue and it was the wrong thing to do as it only infuriated Tom even further. The man turned towards the widow.

"My condolences, Druella."

The woman, Druella apparently, nodded.

"Cousin Aiden told us what you did, thank you."

Tom nodded and approached Harry.

–Severus?–

–Upstairs with the others playing babysitter.–

"You left Severus alone with Potter and the Black brothers playing babysitter on three babies and one child?" Tom argued with a raised eyebrow. "And the Manor hasn't exploded yet?"

Harry's eyes grew and he turned, running from the room. Bellatrix, Cousin Walburga and Cousin Druella right behind him. They entered the room only to see Kieran moving his hands in anger as he spoke with the four teenagers who looked like they were getting quite the ear-mouth.

"It looks like your youngest inherited your sermons." Bellatrix stated amused.

Harry snorted at the idea. Just the thought of his mute!werewolf!son giving the four teens an ear-mouth with his hands was laughable. But the proof was quite in front of him from the ashamed looks on the teens.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Cousin Walburga demanded, as Bellatrix went to pick her daughters and Druella picked up her other granddaughter.

Kieran stopped and turned as the teenagers palled drastically at seeing Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow and they pointed at each other.

"You have five minutes." Tom hissed from behind Harry, Harry wondered how he hadn't felt the other climb… was his magic that low?

"Well, we…" - "And then we…" - "But we…"

"Four minutes." Tom hissed.

The teens shivered.

"Sirius wanted to know why I had been called by Uncle Alex." Severus explained quickly.

"Sirius blamed Severus for the poison that killed Uncle Cygnus, Cousin Andromeda and Lord Abraxas." Regulus added.

"Sirius Orion Black!" Cousin Walburga shrieked.

"Just so you know, Black, Severus was called because Neville needed more potions for myself." Tom hissed, making the five children tense. "I was ill because of the news of two of my school friends' deaths and my magic went out of control and attacked me. Neville couldn't stop treating me to brew them. Although that is not a reason for a fight, Severus!"

Severus looked at Sirius before swallowing his answer. Harry wondered what Sirius had said to make Severus lose his composure in front of babies…

"I'm sorry, Father."

"You four are grounded until the end of summer… and yes, that includes when you return to school! Each one of you to your room… Aiden, help me downstairs."

Harry nodded and approached Tom, letting the man lean on him. Only to realize that it wasn't for show. Tom _was_ weakened.

–You shouldn't be up.–

–I'm fine.–

–No, you aren't…– Harry hissed.

The two glared at each other - as the teens passed by them and each entered a bedroom. A hand appeared on Tom's other side and the two turned to see Kieran trying to help Tom to walk. Harry had a huge trouble not to have an awe moment.

–I just said that I'm fine.– Tom pointed out, but Kieran shook his head. Tom shook his own head as he groaned. "He really takes the stubbornness from your side of the family." He hissed at Harry.

"So, I would be smart if I were you." Harry argued and Tom raised an eyebrow. "There's two against one right now. Are you sure you want to argue against both of us? At the same time?" Harry asked coldly with a raised eyebrow.

Tom glared back, only for them to hear a chuckle. Harry looked back to see the women following them with the babies in their arms.

"I'm not saying that I'm taking a side…" Bellatrix started, one of her daughters in her arms and the other on Cousin Walburga. Harry conceded what the woman said, it was a smart movement as neither Harry for her 'Lord' could argue against her then. "But Cousin Aiden is known for his high voice… when he screams at you, you wish to be tortured by the Dark Lord instead."

Harry glared at the woman.

"I'm not that bad…"

"You never been on the receiving end, then." Bellatrix argued. "Anyway… we all saw Kieran. He may not speak, but he sure knows how to do the same with his hands… I was not in the receiving end, but for him to hold down four teenagers who looked scared to death, it had to be quite scary."

"Your point?" Tom asked with a hiss.

"Imagine being at the end of both of them." Cousin Walburga answered. "At the exact same time."

Harry saw amused as Tom's eyes went directly towards the boy, then at Harry and then the man paled. No facial expressions appeared, but there was no need. Tom had gotten the memo… and it had been enough to scare him. Harry wondered if he was really this bad…

"Kieran, why won't you go fetch Uncle Alphard? And warn Uncle Alex to have another potion ready?" Bellatrix whispered towards the boy.

Kieran nodded and run down the stairs.

"I can descend…"

"You just had a complete breakdown from overuse of Magical Core." Bellatrix argued.

Cousin Walburga and Cousin Druella tensed.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but I'm afraid I will side with Cousin Aiden on this." Cousin Walburga put in and Cousin Druella nodded her agreement.

Tom glared at the two women.

"Tom, you locked me indoors for several months after I woke up from the coma." Harry hissed back. "All of us know you are strong… but even strong people have low days. You Are Not A God!"

Alphard climbed the stairs and joined Harry, helping Tom downstairs to the living room. Bellatrix put her daughter over a blanket on the floor alongside her own twin and cousin, before she approached Harry and pulled him aside.

"You once said that in your timeline Sirius is the last male Heir." She mumbled and Harry nodded. "How do I stop my uncle and cousin's death?"

Harry looked at Alphard as the man watched over Druella, who was sitting with her three granddaughters.

"Alphard dies when Sirius is 17-year-old. Sirius inherits all his money. Which is the only reason Sirius had anything since at 15 he refused the family name and went to live with the Potters." Harry mumbled and the woman nodded. "I don't know how, but his name was also taken from the family tree because of that."

"I'll ask Uncle to do a full check-up test. Considering he is now the Lord of the family he'll understand my reluctance."

"Cousin Walburga and your mother as well…" Harry mumbled. Bellatrix looked at Harry and then to everyone in the room. "Only Sirius was alive in my timeline besides you, Narcissa and Andromeda."

Bellatrix closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I'll tell them in a way that they won't refuse." She said, pained.

"Regulus at 17-year-old gave Kreacher to Voldemort for a job… Kreacher got hurt and Regulus told Kreacher to take him to the same place. Regulus got killed by Inferi."

"An army of Inferi… do you reckon it might be…"

"I was there, I fought them. They aren't the same as Alucard's zombies." Harry picked his locket and showed it to Bellatrix. "This was what Voldemort hid in that place."

"A locket… there's more to it than gets the eyes, am I right?" Harry nodded. "I'll keep an eye on Regulus. Thank you for telling me. I know we don't support each other…"

"You were his First Lieutenant." Harry argued and Bellatrix' eyes grew. "His most trusted. I know you won't turn against him."

"I would die first." She retorted.

"You did." He agreed and her eyes grew. "You died before I killed him." He mumbled, before approaching Tom on the couch. The man raised an eyebrow back. –She wanted to know how to save her family from dying completely before I birthed.– Harry explained, looking at the sleeping Kieran on his father's lap.

–Pet…–

Harry stopped him with a finger on his lips.

–You should've told me.–

–Was advised against. Actually, Poppy will have my head when she finds out.–

–I know, but you aren't famous for following the rules, are you?– Harry retorted with a raised eyebrow. –We'll be staying here tonight.– Tom nodded. –I hope you find that couch comfortable, because you are sleeping in it.–

–Weren't you who were worried about me because of my Magical Core?– Tom argued amused.

–And that is the only reason for you not to sleep on the floor of our bedroom.–

Tom's eyes grew.

–You are…–

–I'm being quite serious.– Harry retorted, looking back at the three baby girls. "Where's Ted?"

"In the backyard. I have Kreacher keeping an eye out for him." Alphard replied. "He just needs some alone time." The man offered. "I sent the Lestranges home to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a full day." Harry nodded sadly. "I don't want the toddlers and the teenagers to go to the burial."

"I agree. I can stay with…"

"No." Alphard argued. "They would have wanted you there. Not going would be an insult to their memory."

"We can't leave them alone… even if Kieran can keep the four oldest in line."

Everyone snorted at that.

"I suppose I could speak with Lord Garwin." Neville offered and Alphard turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm his Heir."

Alphard hummed and turned towards his sister.

"You hadn't told me that on the letter." He snapped as he stepped away from the wall. "I'll speak with him. We went to school together." He added the last part at Neville's questioning look, before he left the room.

"He hasn't changed one bit." Tom put in, which made Cousin Walburga laugh. "Remind me again why he was sent around the world?"

"So, he would've mature." Cousin Walburga answered. "Cygnus had called him to tell him he could return… but he returned at the worst time. A poisoning of his younger brother and Lord of family exactly when he returns makes him look quite guilty."

Harry's eyes grew.

"Younger?"

Cousin Walburga nodded.

"Alphard's the middle brother. After Orion, he would be the one to inherit everything. Although, because he is quite…"

"Immature." Tom put in when the woman was unable to find the right word.

"Orion sent him away after Lord Arcturus' death." Cousin Druella finished as Cousin Walburga was trying to find another word. "Being immature was Orion's excuse. Since Sirius was still only 7-year-old, that made Alphard the direct Heir until Sirius would be off age."

"Orion killed his father for the lordship." Tom explained. "He could order Cygnus to stay quiet, but he couldn't order his Heir to do so. So, he sent him to where the Wizard wouldn't be able to tell on him."

Harry hummed.

"Is he a Slytherin?"

"Not all Blacks are Slytherins." Bellatrix argued. "Uncle Alphard is a Hufflepuff. If I remember correctly; he never wanted the Lord inheritance."

Harry snorted.

"Good to know I'm not the only one."

That made everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm certain you aren't one of a kind." Bellatrix argued, while hinting with her head towards her husband.

"You can take the inheritance if you want it." Neville retorted.

"Being your wife already makes me the Heiress."

"Good, then when the time comes, you can take over for me." Neville argued, making Harry laugh.

"Sadly, I can't follow your example. Tom already has his own Lordship."

Tom chuckled lightly.

"I'm certain that Dumbledore would have a stroke if you even attempted at it."

"Well… that would have been an uneventful way to the end of this war." Harry countered and even Kieran woke up with the laughing that left all Blacks.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

 **Next Chapter's name:** Detention

~Isys


	4. Chapter III –Detention–

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter** : 3,300

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

/Hand-Sign-Language\

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 **–Detention–**

Saturday, 16 August 1975

 ** _AMM's POV_**

Assisting to three different funerals in a day had been more than Harry could handle. And for Ted as well. By the end of his wife's burial he had tried to leave, Narcissa at this had held unto him and even interlined her arm with his and stayed with him through the burial of Lord Cygnus.

"But…"

"You're family, Brother." Harry heard Bellatrix and Narcissa argue with the man. "Mother wants you to stay at Black Manor with little Nymphadora. At least for the next couple of days. You lost a wife, but we lost a sister and a father. Mother… our mother lost a husband and a daughter. Don't make us lose you and Nymphadora as well."

"Don't you care our blood…"

"Professor Mather's parents were a Muggleborn and a Pureblood. Like you and Andromeda. As long as you are willing to understand the way we have our rituals, we don't see a problem."

Harry moved away, giving them some privacy. Tom raised an eyebrow when he approached at the living room of Black Manor after the burials.

–Bellatrix and Narcissa cornered Ted.–

Tom's arm passed behind Harry's back and held him close.

–He Is a Muggleborn in a family of closed minded Purebloods. I understand why they need to do that.–

–They are telling him to stay.– Harry argued puzzled.

–I know. I was there when Druella told every Black that she wanted Tonks to stay. She didn't give them a choice.–

–How did Cousin Walburga react to that? She's lots more closed minded than Aunt Dorea and you know the arguments I had with her because of the way we saw things differently.–

–I reminded them of your Halfblood status. That even a Muggleborn - as long as he is ready to learn - can be a powerful ally.– Tom replied, kissing the top of Harry's head.

–I wasn't…– Harry argued.

–I know, but that's because Hogwarts in your future has changed a lot.–

Harry looked at where Ted was.

–I wasn't the worst.– Tom hummed. –My best friend knew more about the Wizardry World than I did… but she was more closed minded when it came to differences than I was.–

–Young Ronald's ex?– Tom asked and Harry nodded. –Yes, I remember that we agreed that she would've be adopted and have a different upbringing. I want to do that to all Muggleborns.–

–What?– Harry asked, turning towards the man confused.

–Take them from Muggles at birth and replace with orphan Muggles… or by Squibs.– Harry's eyes grew. –Before you argue. If you had been raised by Wizards… wouldn't you prefer?–

–I…–

–Even if it wasn't your parents, but a wizardry family who helped you with your magic.–

–Yes.– Harry finally conceded.

–So, you understand my point.–

–No more blood supremacy?– Harry retorted.

–I want you to be the one to bring this up with the next meeting.– Tom answered. –Dreys would support you and I would make the Death Eaters stay quiet with a look.–

Harry conceded.

–That is more Grey than Dark.– he agreed. –Besides the Death Eaters are too scared to turn against me, won't you see that as a personal affront.–

–I would've.– Tom agreed, making Harry glare back. –I won't kill them if they don't agree on the first time you bring it up.– he added, immediately.

–Good.–

Harry smirked as he saw Tom massage his own neck. Side-effect of sleeping in the couch…

 **–PF–**

 ** _JCP's POV_**

James looked up as Sirius started to banter with Severus again. Severus hadn't been doing potions for Riddle, James was sure. Severus had been brought into the raid where the trio had actually died. He had been taken, even though it was dangerous. Even though people had just died. James was jealous, Severus had the worst grounding out of the four of them but the adults had deemed him enough mature to bring…

"Shut up, Padfoot!" he finally snapped.

"Bu…" Sirius started, dumb-faced.

"Both my parents are dead. Cousin Andromeda is dead. Cousin Cygnus is dead… even Lord Abraxas is dead, Sirius! In less than two years we will be off age. In less than two years we will be expected to be mature as the damned heirs that we are… you pick on Severus for him being a slimy Slytherin? Well, Evans apparently likes slimy Slytherins who are mature. If we don't stop with this… not even engaged marriages will get us wed!"

Sirius tensed.

"You can't mean…"

"I'm certain Rodolphus will love to know that you pick on Severus because he is a slimy Slytherin." Regulus argued.

James frowned as Sirius turned towards the youngest, mouth opened.

"Sirius's Roddy and Aiden's friend?" He wondered.

"He's courting Sirius." Regulus offered. "The Wizard has an iron patience, he is Cousin Aiden's friend after all. But even his patience runs short."

There was a moment James thought Sirius would back down, but then the Wizard huffed and crossed his arms.

"And I should care because…?" he hissed before stomping away.

James watched him go, but didn't follow. He turned towards Severus and the two shared a look. There was no lost love between the two but a silent agreement between the two was shared of no more fighting. At least without a good reason.

"Why is Sirius stomping down the corridor like a wounded dog?" Mr Ronald asked as he entered the Garwin's drawing room with his sister and Lord Garwin.

"He was trying to get a reaction out of Cousin Severus again." James answered with a shrug. "Are we going back?"

"You four are coming with us." Miss Kathleen said with a smile. "I need extra pair of hands at the café. Two volunteers?"

"Volunteers?" Regulus asked.

"You're going in shifts." Lord Garwin replied. "The others will stay with Lord Ronald."

James shared a look with Regulus and Severus. Regulus shrugged, while Severus seemed a little… oh no… James followed the teen's look. There was no way…

"I'll go with Severus." Mr Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Me and Sirius we would end up making it a game and explode it just for quirks. Sirius and Severus would turn it into a blood war. I suppose Regulus can control his brother long enough."

The adults turned towards Regulus, who nodded.

"He won't get to me."

"What about you two?" Mr Ronald asked towards James and Severus.

"Aiden would kill us if we dared to do to the café what we did to Riddle Manor." James offered, making Severus blush as Miss Kathleen looked at them amused. "We blew up the living room." He added, only to have Severus glare at him. Oh… this was priceless…

"And Riddle didn't ship you off to the other world?" Mr Ronald asked amused. "You boys have no idea how lucky you are that Aiden wasn't all right." The Wizard argued and James wondered which was worse: Riddle or Aiden. "But then again, Aiden blew up his office when he was around your age…" Mr Ronald added to himself as if not meaning to say it out loud.

James saw Mr Rodolphus enter with a pouting Sirius _, was that a red ear?_

"Why?" Regulus asked.

"His godfather died because we were fool enough to fall for a trick of the Dark Lord." Miss Kathleen put in.

"You mean: because Aiden was stupid enough to fall and we followed him." Mr Ronald argued.

"Don't we always?" Miss Kathleen asked back.

Mr Ronald smiled amused.

"So, who starts first?"

"Why?" Regulus asked. "What happens to who stays?"

Mr Ronald turned towards the three and James shivered at the spooky look.

"Homework."

"What?" Sirius argued.

"Even though it's summer most students still send Aiden monthly their newspaper homework." James paled. "Aiden tens to neglect his homework until the last moment. So, you can imagine how big that stack is by now."

James heard Kieran snort and didn't blame him. For the rest of summer holidays, the four of them would pass between checking homework and working at the café, eating and sleeping… who know what they'd be forced to do when September came. They would still have 20 days of punishment and James was sure that classes would be the welcoming change… the only place to relax.

"I'll take the café shift first." Sirius offered, making James mock-glare back.

The traitor…

Regulus sighed and stood, following Miss Kathleen, Sirius and Rodolphus out.

"Then I guess you two are with me, then." Mr Ronald turned towards Lord Garwin. "Are you certain it's all right to…"

"Of course, it is all right to leave my grandchildren here. Miss Tonks and Mr Mather as well, Lord Ronald."

Mr Ronald nodded thankfully.

"Very well. Boys, time to go."

"You two." Lord Garwin added towards James and Severus. "Do behave yourselves. Lord Ronald can't deal with your arguments."

Mr Ronald huffed.

"I'm pregnant. Not bedridden." He argued. "I can handle my godson and his cousin." The Wizard argued.

" ** _Lord_** Ronald?" Severus asked.

James looked at the other amused. So, Severus had 'finally' won his voice back?

"With Lord Abraxas' death Lucius become the Lord. As his husband, I also become one." Mr Ronald argued with a shrug. "As if it wasn't hard enough to accept that I was Auror Malfoy instead of Lune… now I'm also Lord Malfoy." The Wizard grumbled as they left the room and left the children with Alice Garwin.

"Side-effect of marrying an Heir." Lord Garwin argued. "How's your husband dealing?"

"Last time had the flu he followed me everywhere." Lord Ronald grumbled. "When I tried to get pregnant he started to become over possessive… now? He doesn't even want to let me leave his sight." Lord Ronald shrugged. "That's why he sent my twin siblings with me."

"Uncle Gred and Forge are here?" Severus asked.

Lord Ronald nodded.

"Outside."

"Why?"

Lord Ronald snorted amused, as Lord Garwin sneered.

"Last time they came I let them blow up the west wing."

James' eyes grew.

"Why would they…?"

"Because the Malfoys forbidden them form practicing at Malfoy Manor. And Alex forbidden them from doing it at 4 Privet Drive… and even they know better than to explode Riddle's house." Lord Ronald argued with a wink.

James chuckled as Severus smiled.

"No need to say that I had to pull a few strings within the Ministry of Magic to find them a place approved by the Ministry to experiment." Lord Garwin added. "I hear that Heir Rookwood is their new pet."

"Better him than Lucius." Lord Ronald argued. "It was about time they stopped pranking him every two days."

 **–PF–**

Sunday, 24 August 1975

 ** _AMM's POV_**

"Professor."

Harry looked up from his desk at DADA's office to see Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour.

"What can I do for you?"

"I've heard you fought face-to-face with the Dark Lord." Harry nodded. "Is it true that the Grey Lord was also there?"

"Yes, Sir."

The Wizard hummed and pointed to a chair, to which Harry nodded. The Head Auror sat down.

"I guess this proves it, then. The Headmaster has gone mad with power." Harry raised an eyebrow back, not stopping what he was doing as he sorted the homeworks into years and houses. "Citizens that were members of the Order of the Phoenix contacted me. I didn't want to believe myself so I did my own backcheck. I looked up your past, Professor." Harry hummed, not stopping. "The Headmaster made me lose more than the ones I can gather for the war, I'm afraid. So, I had to make certain he hadn't gone mad."

"What did you found?" Harry wondered honestly.

"As Halfblood who was taken in by Professor Riddle at the age of 11. Who was tutored by him but was forced to fight by the Ministry at the tender age of 15… who fought Riddle day and night to grow up and be his own independent person."

Harry did stop at that and looked at the Head Auror, surprised.

"I…"

"Dumbledore implied that your past was a lie. I had to double check to make certain." Harry nodded. "I'm sorry for looking up your past this way…"

"How much did you found?"

"All of it." Harry wondered how much _'all of it'_ it was. "I saw your Muggle house, Riddle's house, the Lune's house… I even saw the place where you were experimented on."

Harry's eyes grew. Damn, when a Malfoy did a background, he really _'did'_ a background.

"I see…"

"I'm sorry you had to pass through it." Harry shrugged. "What made you go to those experiments?" Harry looked back towards his parchments. Why indeed. "I know that Auror Malfoy did it because you did (even if he didn't complete them), but why would've you? From what I know of you, you wouldn't just…"

"Tom had left." Harry hissed, shutting up the Auror. "He wasn't there to ground me anymore. You say I'm my own person? Without him I died inside. I needed the war because it was the only thing that made me feel alive. So, I agreed."

Scrimgeour nodded solemnly.

"Did you…?"

"No… yes… maybe? Who knows?" Harry shrugged. **_(1)_**

"As you can guess, this check also was made on Lord Riddle." Harry nodded. "I found that You Know Who was originated in Albania and Riddle was never in the place when the Dark Lord was there. Not even the Colonies… Riddle only moved there after the Dark Lord left as I'm certain you already knew."

Harry hummed back, returning to his job.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I'm going to fire the Headmaster and send him to St Mungo's Hospital." Harry froze on his place. "That will create a riot. I need you to make an interview to appease the people. Tell them what happened in that place. What you saw."

Harry peeked up towards the older male. Some things never change…

"With two conditions."

"Which would they be?"

"I choose the journalist and what to say." Scrimgeour nodded. "I'll veto the actual Minister and you'll ask for my fiancé as the new one."

"What?"

"You'll join his case, give speeches for him. Remind people how much the Headmaster turned everyone against Tom even though he is innocent."

"You're asking too much, Mather."

"Tom is the only person who can bring an end to the war."

A dead silence followed Harry's affirmation. Scrimgeour's eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry.

"Why would you give him all that power?"

"Because the Headmaster turned him into what he is today. Just because he spoke the snake tongue… he was _'too'_ dangerous at 11-year-old even though Dumbledore could see he was abused clearly."

Head Auror Scrimgeour stood approached the door.

"Make the interview, Professor, and I'll do it." the man answered before leaving.

Harry found his legs giving from under him, but he never got to hit ground. Looking back towards the door towards his private quarters he found Tom. The man approached and picked Harry from the levitation spell he'd done on him.

"Aiden…"

Harry shut him up with a kiss.

"Don't make me regret this." He hissed coldly.

"Anything for you, my Pet." Tom argued, amused. "Even if this happens… it will take months maybe even a year for me to turn into the Minister."

"Better you than Barty Crouch Sr or Cornelius Fudge." Harry argued, making Tom snort. "Fudge got it though when Crouch sent his own son to jail."

Tom's eyes narrowed and the man nodded.

"Ronald sent the next batch of homework."

"How are the quartet anyway?"

"Severus and James got into some kind of agreement. They don't argue as far as I see. And like James said, Regulus can handle his brother's full mood."

"How is Severus?"

"I checked him. Besides a very occasional nightmare he is fine."

Harry sighed relieved, letting his head fall on Tom's chest.

"Still can't believe they took him down there."

"Every Death Eater involved already came to me to deliver the report. They all knew the consequences and all agreed that Octopus promised to deal with the _'side'_ -effects."

"You gave them a piece of your mind though, didn't you?"

Tom snorted, holding Harry against his chest.

"Did you expect any less? They made me break down on my deal with you about Severus. There could've been serious side-effects to his growth because of this. I did leave the D.A. to you though." Harry nodded. "I have to ask. You six already used that acronym before the meeting you officially joined the Dark… what did it meant then?"

Harry snorted amused and looked up towards Tom with mirth.

"Dumbledore's Army." Harry would have done anything to save the look on Tom's gobsmacked face right now. Even his mouth had hanged open! "You understand now why we Colonists laugh so much every time the Dark Lord says D.A. with proud… or when Dumbledore himself hisses it."

Tom groaned, letting his face fall on Harry's hair.

"I prefer Drey." He man grumbled what only made Harry to laugh harder. "But you hate him… you…"

"I don't." Harry argued, making Tom walk back confused. "He's like a grandfather to me. Yes, he turned against me in this timeline but it's because of my relationship with you. Hell, my younger-self would've attack me too. You have no idea how much reasons I have to hate you." Harry sighed and approached his private stack of drinks, serving himself and Tom. "But, although I do hate you, I also fell for you and I fell hard. I still want that wedding. I want a Muggle one though where I can invite Muggles." A sneer appeared on Tom's face. "Bear with it!" he hissed and Tom held back his retort. "I want my biological family there, Tom!"

"Aiden…"

"I never had a family in the future. If I even did wed with Ron's baby sister only the Lunes would be there… or fans." Tom didn't try to speak again. Harry sipped from his drink. "I guess you already joined two and two but I was the one who killed you. I was Dumbledore's pet. You made me loose so much in the future… my parents, my godfather, my honorary godfather… hell, Andromeda's grandson who I am the godfather to won't even exist!" Harry hissed barely restraining himself. "I miss him… we miss him. Ron keeps telling me that if he'll have a boy he'll name him Teddy… Blondie isn't so found of the idea, but…"

"Aiden…"

"Don't call me that!" Harry tensed as his magic snapped at Tom. "I… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Tom shook his head.

"I'm fine, I can handle your uncontrolled magic."

"But… your Magical Core…"

"I said I'm fine, Pet." Tom argued and Harry felt Tom's magic surround him as if to show it to him. "When do you want to wed?"

Harry tensed and looked at the man, surprised.

"I… I was thinking Hallo… Samhain night. Next year mind you, this one is too close." Tom nodded, nor arguing. "I mean the day, not the night… I mean…"

Tom smiled and approached Harry, kissing him.

"It's the day we met. The day I marked you mine. The day you asked my hand. Makes perfect sense." Harry blushed as Tom kissed his forehead. "I will have to look a way to mark you without killing your parents in the future, though." He argued, making Harry gape at him. "I told you… you belong to me and if that means claiming your younger-self and then send him to the past with your old memories? So be it."

Harry snorted.

"How could I ever doubt you?"

Tom smirked.

"Do remember that the future is still changing." Harry frowned confused. "Before the trio came… Andromeda was still alive."

Harry's eyes grew at the implications.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

 ** _1_** To whom didn't understand this scene: _«"(…) Without him I died inside. I needed the war because it was the only thing that made me feel alive. So, I agreed."_

 _Scrimgeour nodded solemnly._

 _"Did you…?"_

 _"No… yes… maybe? Who knows?" Harry shrugged.»_ Harry and Scrimgeour are talking about Harry being dead inside without Tom Riddle in there.

 **Next Chapter's name:** On the Line of Morality Acceptable

~Isys


	5. Chapter IV OntheLineofMoralityAcceptable

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter** : 3,819

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

/Hand-Sign-Language\

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **–On the Line of Morality Acceptable–**

Sunday, 24 August 1975

 ** _LAM's POV_**

"Lucius."

Lucius looked up from the parchments he was studying about his lordships, to see his Lord entering the office. Lucius stood at once, bowing.

"My Lord…"

"I would fancy a drink if you don't mind." The Wizard said, sitting on one of the armchairs.

Lucius nodded and served the two of them a glass of his best liquor.

"What can I do for you, my Lord?" he asked when he was allowed to sit on the other armchair.

"What have you heard about Teddy… the baby?" Lucius tensed, he had expected everything… but that. "I heard that your husband intends on naming your unborn child that name."

Lucius nodded.

"If it is a boy, yes. I have yet to manage to persuade him otherwise." Lucius agreed. "Ron has told me about him during my courtship dinners." The Dark Lord hummed. "He was a Metamorphmagus, Sir. Alike his mother."

"Yes, I know who his mother was supposed to be, but Aiden didn't say a father…"

"He was an orphan who lived with his grandmother. Aiden took him to the Lunes several times, though."

The Dark Lord hummed and Lucius let him think, wondering what this was about.

"Why do you think he won't birth?"

"His father is already starting to look another way instead of expecting years." Lucius argued. "My Lord, not wanting to blow it up, but they came from the 2000s instead of the 2100s."

The Dark Lord chuckled.

"That makes more sense, yes. Who's the father?"

"Remus Lupin."

The Dark Lord hummed, finishing his drink. He stood and returned the glass.

"How old was the child when they left?"

"3/4-year-old, my Lord."

"Then 7 by now… the same as Kieran…"

Lucius nodded and the Dark Wizard left. Lucius wondered what his Lord was going to do. Well, if the Wizard ended up bringing a future Teddy from the _'Colonies'_ then at least Lucius wouldn't have to worry about a Teddy Malfoy anymore…

 **–PF–**

 ** _AMM's POV_**

Harry arrive home to see Kieran with the wolves, at Harry's raised eyebrow the fake Beta lowered her head, showing her neck.

"Your Mate mentioned about going to fetch something he forgot in the Colonies."

"What would it be?" Harry practically snarled, only for the Shewolf to whimper.

"I don't know, Beta. The Darkest Lord didn't explain. He only said he'd be away for a couple of days."

Harry massaged his forehead to stop himself from snapping at the Shewolf. He knew it hurt her because he was her Beta, and she wasn't at fault in here. But, Hell, Tom could have gotten a better excuse!

"Tell Alpha I'll be staying in Privet Drive until Tom arrives or until school starts. Whatever comes first. If he'll want to send Werewolves Slippery will take them. You know that there's plenty of rooms there." Harry said, before he approached and massaged her neck in a show that he didn't blame her.

The Shewolf nodded and disappeared. Kieran raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want anything of your bedroom? Toys, books, clothes?" the boy thought about it and then nodded. "Then go get it."

The boy nodded with a smile and run upstairs. Harry watched him go with a sigh.

"So, the Darkest Lord leaves you behind and you will run away?"

Harry turned towards the front door as Fenrir entered with an amused look.

"I'm not running. And he didn't leave me."

"Did you two argue again?" Harry shook his head, making Fenrir frown. "What happened then?"

"I told him that I hated him, that I saw Dumbledore as a grandfather and that I wanted to wed him on next year Samhain." Fenrir looked amused at that. "I also told him about my godson."

"Godson?"

"He's dead." Harry said immediately, knowing what the Werewolf was thinking. "Ron said he died before he managed to bring him with him."

Fenrir approached and a hand was set on Harry's own neck.

"Your Mate told me once that you'd lost a pup. I thought he'd meant your own pup." Harry shook his head. "I'm certain the Wizard has his reasons to leave. You want me to stay at the fort or do I leave Gena instead?"

Harry snorted.

"Fenrir Greyback inside the small house of 4 Privet Drive?" he argued.

"You were just reminded of a dead pup. I won't leave you alone." The Werewolf argued affronted. "And you are going to live under the same roof as the Lune twins." He added, making Harry laugh.

"Bellatrix can handle them."

"Yes, but your Mate told me what one of them did in the raid."

Harry sighed.

"Fine. You choose. You are the Alpha, after all."

Fenrir nodded and left. The Werewolf acted around him like an overprotective father… which was strange on itself. Even though the Potters had been more his family that the Dursleys had… they still fought a lot about Harry's upbringing, or at least Harry and Dorea did. Charlus just rolled with it. But Alpha… the Werewolf had practically taken over the role of over protective father. When Harry didn't do something he approved he'd make sure Harry knew about this and wouldn't shut up until Harry did what he approved. Either Harry realized it or not. Like him and Tom…

"Fenrir?" he called and at once the older entered again. "When I wed…" Fenrir nodded with a raised eyebrow, ten Werewolves following behind him, "would you give me away?"

Fenrir smiled and conceded it with a simple nod.

"I would be honoured, Beta."

Harry smiled, feeling a weight leave his shoulders.

 **–PF–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort arrived the Colonies and entered the house that Abraxas had made as his old one. It was a small apartment, but he had to admit: it was something he would've had. He entered Aiden's supposed-room to see that it screamed Aiden. Voldemort wondered if Abraxas had brought Ronald with him… there were some fake portraits on the walls. Most likely memories from Ron that Abraxas had used.

Voldemort sighed. Supposedly he had left this house to Aiden after he left so if Aiden did take on the child then a picture or a cot had to be somewhere in the house…

Voldemort approached the bedside table and picked the portrait he had there, only to see himself with a younger Aiden. It looked like his old school-colleague had done everything possible to make this fake-past real. Voldemort opened the drawer and saw a few portraits inside, taking one he saw Aiden, Ron, Kathleen, a brunette Witch, a ginger Witch and a toddler in Aiden's arms. This toddler was blue-eyed. So, that was Teddy. Voldemort glared at the ginger Witch, recognising her from Aiden's drawings back in the first-year that Aiden had moved towards England. Aiden's ex…

 **–PF–**

Saturday, 30 August 1975

 ** _AMM's POV_**

Harry felt his head leave the fireplace and looked around until a woman kneeled before him with a smile.

"Was wondering when you would visit me." Sissy commented.

Harry smiled at the woman, back.

"Like the new look, it suits you." Sissy grinned, showing off her flash new sharp teeth. "Is he there?"

"Yes, I'm here." Alucard answered, appearing suddenly and coming from the shadows.

"You know who commanded you and who imprisoned you." the Vampire nodded. "Then, you know who commanded the strings." Another nod. "Voldemort wants him dead. He wants him to die a painful death."

Sissy chuckled.

"Nothing he does not deserve."

"I want him to die a quick painless death." Sissy's eyes grew and Alucard approached, interested. "How you do it, I don't care. I would advise against drinking his blood though. He's not someone you want in your repertoire."

"You are an interesting human, Professor." Alucard commented. "I though you would want me way away from you and your Army after I killed three of yours."

"I still do." Harry agreed. "Doesn't mean I'll tell Sissy to stop seeing you. She worked too hard to find you. Besides, turning into a Draculina suits her." Harry argued as Sissy's red eyes glinted with mischief.

Harry nodded and turned back, he would never get used to the returning journey. To any of them, actually.

"Do I want to know who you contacted?" Rita asked as Harry left her fireplace.

"No." Harry argued and the woman knew better than to argue.

 **–PF–**

Sunday, 31 August 1975

 ** _Daily Prophet_**

 _All of us heard about the Ministry's facilities that 'don't exist' but that the Dreys keep dismantling. We all heard about this one where an entirely army of Aurors were killed. All of us heard that it was Dreys who did it. Dreys who attacked and killed an empty space. But if it true?_

 _Of course, this journalist couldn't leave such a difference in Dreys way of_ Modus Operandi _unnoticed and contacted the very Wizards who were sent to the facility to protect it of the Drey's arrival. The Aurors as we all know can't speak about it, but they didn't send just Aurors. Yes, my dear readers, today I bring you the testimony of our dear beloved and esteemed Professor Mather. DADA Professor, father of two blood-adopted children, mentor of another and even Lord of the Potter Family._

 _«So, Professor, what can you tell me about these… accusations?»_

 _«That they are proof of a Wizard gone mad with power. Professor Dumbledore made a Ministry Facility powerful enough to call the Grey Lord. But what he put there to kill the Grey Lord ended up attacking the Aurors themselves.»_

 _«That is a very serious accusation, Professor.»_

 _«But, I'm afraid, all true. I was at the moment at Riddle Manor with my friends and our respective lovers. We usually have these meetings of just us, no children, where we remember our childhoods and others.» as he said this Professor smiled sadly. «At this, Lady Malfoy came warning of the poison that killed Lord Malfoy, Lord Black and Andromeda (Tonks). Tom (Professor Slytherin) didn't take the news very well, so Alex (Heir Neville-Garwin) and Bellatrix (Neville) took him away to keep his magic from doing any more damage to his (Magical) Core than it had already done. The Lunes and the Malfoys taking me to Malfoy Manor so I wouldn't freak out myself at seeing him like that back of the loss of two old friends in one go. It took him as hard as my uncle and aunt's death took me, I'm afraid.» a small tear played with the Professor's eyes threatening to fall as a ghost of the past passed through his face. «It was then that Ron (Auror Malfoy) was called to the Aurors. With his father's death, Lord Lucius (Malfoy) couldn't leave and accompany his husband so I went instead. Professor Dumbledore was there and warned us of the attack. I warned him and the Order of the Phoenix…»_

 _«I'm sorry, Professor, the Order of the Phoenix?»_

 _«Like V(You Know Who) has the Death Eaters, Dumbledore has the Order. The Light followers against the Dark… and who attack Greys on several occasions even though people haven't hurt anyone.» at this an inner anger appeared in the Professor's eyes, which suggests that Dumbledore has probably attacked the Professor himself on a certain occasion. «As I was saying; I warned them that Ron (Auror Malfoy) was not allowed into the field, but Dumbledore refused to listen to reason. As an Auror it was Ron (Auror Malfoy)'s job and all that s(insert 'nonsense' here for the slang word used) so we went. We found a Ministry Facility. I stayed outside with Ron (Auror Malfoy) as the others entered. When we were finally called inside, V(You Know Who) had just told Dumbledore how His trap had killed 47… Forty-Seven F(freaking) Aurors!»_

 _By this point the temperature of the room had dropped clearly, due to the Professor's anger._

 _«What happened?»_

 _«V(You Know Who) was inside. As soon as he saw Ron (Auror Malfoy) he questioned Ron (Auror Malfoy) about his pregnancy. As you see: pregnant Aurors can't go into the field. V(You Know Who) made a threat about the Grey Lord not going to like the idea of one of the Death Eaters hurting a pregnant person and at once Ron (Malfoy) was put to sleep by a Death Eater's spell.» Like I'm certain, most of you, I breathed relieved at this pinpoint of information being shared._

 _«I fought Him. And in the end the Grey Lord came with his Drey Army and Death Eaters from a door that I believe lead to the dungeons. They had been securing the safe-travel of blood-thirsty new-born Vampires and V(You Know Who) was stalling for time for when they were ready. It was a huge shock to the Headmaster to see me and him together… he's been trying to prove me as the Grey Lord for years.»_

 _«And are you?»_

 _«If I was… would've I tell you, Rita?»_

 _We both laughed at this and the temperature returned to normal._

 _«I think not. But you fought the One Who Must Not Be Named… you have to be quite powerful.»_

 _«He held back. He was just playing with me to win time… and he got it, obviously. The Grey and Dark had vampires on their toes and warned us to leave. I warned the Headmaster that my ability to fight Vampires didn't extend to an army of them and finally the Headmaster called retreat. Now, don't interpret me wrong. Professor Dumbledore has his flaws… but he still is that man I see as a grandfather.» the Professor confided with a sad look._

 _«I see… and after this you've returned to the Malfoy Manor?»_

 _«Indeed, but I wonder, Rita, how many more facilities does the Minister has under his thumb? And if someone dares to tell me they don't… hell, I met my youngest son in one of those facilities. In a jail, unfed, after being forced to be turned into a Werewolf while they tried to prevent the transformation (which obviously didn't work). My son even lost his voice!» our dear Professor had to stop and take several deep breaths at this. Someone can't help but wonder how bad it was when the youngest Mather was adopted._

 _«I was told it was only that one, only to be called to another three years later. The Wizardry World needs a new reform, Rita. The Wizardry World needs a new Minister of Magic. One that will deal with these facilities and one who will manage to end this war without any more deaths. One we trust.»_

 _«Like you?» I couldn't help but propose._

 _At this Professor Mather laughed coldly._

 _«You know me better than that, Rita. I'm barely a Lord and I'm hardly a Minister. I like being a Professor way too much.» Professor Mather shook his head, before adding. «No, not me.»_

 _«Not you… but someone.»_

 _«Yes. Someone.» the Professor finished with a smile that could bring even the most controlled Lords to their knees._

 _So, besides for the fact that Professor Mather contradicted everything we've been told by the Ministry of Magic… he also asks for a veto of the actual Minister of Magic. I do not know what this interview is going to led into, my readers, but I won't rest until I find out._

 _Article written by Rita Skeeter_

 **–PF–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort read the Daily Prophet in the loft in the Colonies with an amused look. He would never understand how Aiden was the only one to control the journalist and the Lunes twins, but he did a great job at it. Only the Witch would manage to bring the vital points of Harry's reactions to attention while at the same time not making them the most important of it… the bring to the knees had almost made him laugh. Yes, Aiden had a smile like that. He had a smile that was so cute, so innocent, that would make you want to do everything to protect it.

Voldemort looked up from the newspaper towards the child eating his breakfast before him. It had been difficult, there weren't many Metamorphmagus children and even less Metamorphmagus that fitted the description. But Aiden wanted the boy and he would have him.

Like Voldemort said, not many children had the power, so he had used the blood adoption and waited. It had worked to awake the Metamorphmagus ability in the boy, but now he was waiting as the boy got used to his new appearance, the blue hair and to the fact he had a family who wanted him. It helped that Voldemort had found him in an orphanage. A Muggle one.

"What is the earliest memory you remember?" Voldemort asked and blue eyes looked back, his facial expression looking like Aiden, the blush to the tip of his ears like Ronald and the way the boy behaved alike the brunette Witch that was Ronald's ex. "Edward?" he reprimanded.

"It's green." The boy answered louder this time.

"Green? Like grass?" Voldemort asked, neither the boy nor Aiden and the Lunes needed to know that the boy wasn't the real deal.

The boy shook his head and his blue hair won a few flicks of red, but his Aiden's facial features stayed. Good. He was starting to control it.

"No, Sir. It's before the orphanage. I remember green, vivid green. Hidden by windows…?"

Voldemort hummed. Aiden's eyes. Good to know he'd managed to put a memory into the boy that would make sense and wouldn't be questioned considering he'd been only a toddler.

Of course, the boy wasn't the real Teddy, the real one was never supposed to exist – Voldemort knew; he tried bringing him from the future and from alternative worlds first. Aiden wouldn't like to know the truth and that was why he wouldn't know. Not even Teddy. As far as the _Colonists_ knew, Voldemort had spent this whole time working on bringing the boy from the future while the rest of the world would think he'd spent it looking for the lad.

Voldemort finished breakfast and stood, going to finish packing everything Aiden had 'forgotten' in the house and that he would've like back. He was so taking the picture of the two of them with teenage Aiden to his office. It still amused him that it's been put on top of the bedside table instead of hidden inside the drawer, like the rest.

He entered the bedroom that was supposed to be Teddy's every time Aiden would take him in and saved everything inside, before taking the boy with him and returned to the UK.

 **–PF–**

 ** _AMM's POV_**

Harry tensed, his eyes growing as Tom appeared at 4 Privet Drive. A young child was with him, grabbing unto the man's robes as if for dear life. If the blue hair hadn't been a show into the boy's real name, then what happened next actually was. His hair started to change colours so fast Harry could barely keep up.

"Oh my…" Ron gasped at his side. "Is that really…?" the man managed to voice what Harry's mind refused to even think.

"What you think I've been doing the last week in the Colonies?" Tom argued.

Ron stood at once and approached the scared boy, hugging him close.

"Who is that, Professor?" James asked.

Harry looked at his children and father, before he stood and, trembling, approached the boy, falling on his knees and pulling from Ron's arms the scared boy into a tight embrace. When Harry allowed the boy to move back for Harry to really look at him, the boy gasped as he looked at Harry's eyes.

"I… I remember you… your eyes… I remember them…"

Harry found that he was crying and hugged him again.

"It's okay, Teddy. You're home now. You _are_ home."

"No… no more orphanage?" the boy asked, making Ron snort.

"Orphanage? That's where you were? Bloody hell, I should've looked better. Sorry, Kiddo. It won't happen again. We'll take care of you."

Teddy took his head and looked at Ron, embarrassed and Harry smiled at seeing the boy still blushed like Ron to the tip of his ears. Harry looked up at Tom, who nodded back before going to sit by the table.

–I don't know how you did it. I'm certain you broke more than one hundred of moral laws… but thanks.– Harry whispered as Tom explained at the others who the child was.

–You wanted him.– was all Tom said back.

And it was all he needed to say. Harry knew that having Teddy on his arms again was a miracle… that Tom had managed to create some kind of time-travel alternative universe curse to bring him just to keep Harry happy was enough for Harry. Because whatever Tom did… it had been far from legal and far from natural. But he had his godson back.

"Why does he smell like a cub?" Harry heard Fenrir ask.

"His father's a Werewolf. A domesticated one." Harry answered, looking up towards the man, through foggy glasses from the tears. "And he's my godson. My lost pup who we thought dead."

Immediately, two teens and one child stood, approached and looked at the young boy.

 **–PF–**

 ** _LAM's POV_**

Lucius watched as both the Professor and Ron held the boy in their arms. He glanced at his Lord who drunk tea form a mug as if nothing was happening. Whatever the Dark Lord had managed to do to give them their lost godson had just saved his future child. Lucius almost let a relieved sigh go. No more Teddy Malfoy in the picture…

A look from his Lord told him he wasn't as successful at hiding his relief as he hoped. Luckily, Ron was with his back towards them and so didn't see it. Thanks to the Wedding Ceremony the Wizard was able to see under Lucius' mask either he wanted or not.

"Didn't I tell you, James? Why have heirs of my own if my parents are still having children after children?"

Lucius chuckled as Professor Aiden stuttered, going deep red as the children and Ron laughed at Severus' comment. Lucius looked at his Lord who was looking directly at Professor Aiden the whole time, a small smile at the corner of his lips that Lucius was sure he hadn't noticed himself.

Sure, the Dark Lord did adopt children with the Professor… but it was just as way of keeping the Professor happy. Lucius wondered if the Professor knew that the only reason the Dark Lord supported the children was just because he wanted Aiden and not because he cared about them in the first place.

Lucius smiled at his husband when the other looked back with a huge smile and a hand on his starting to show belly. Lucius still remembered how the memories of Teddy made him cry… how the memories of Teddy was what brought them together…

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Last several weeks I've been working and when I finally managed to come online to post, there was an anniversary of my now 10-years-old niece. Niece who then spent an entire week following me everywhere.

I'm sorry it's late.

 **Next Chapter's name:** Teenhood Memories

~Isys


	6. Chapter V –Teenhood Memories–

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 3,265

* * *

"Talking"

–Parseltongue–

/Hand-Sign-Language\

 _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **–Teenhood Memories–**

Sunday, 31 August 1975

 ** _LV's POV_**

"You want me to do… WHAT?"

Voldemort looked up from the two Black brothers and Remus Lupin reading the parchments and newspaper, sitting by his side in the dining room and the two boys playing in the backyard, towards where the Head Auror Scrimgeour was talking with his fiancé. Voldemort gave a look at the teenagers, before standing and approaching the two Wizards in the living room.

"Is there something wrong, Pet?" he asked, putting a hand on his lover's shoulder.

Instantaneously, Aiden's body relaxed down. Scrimgeour huffed, leaning back on the couch.

"Your fiancé told you about the agreement, I'm sure." Voldemort nodded, glancing back towards the dining room to see Heir Black's eyes were on the two boys outside. He would let it slide for now. "The part where he claimed that the old fool was like a grandfather wasn't part of the deal."

Voldemort glanced at his lover but the Wizard kept glaring holes at the Head Auror. Voldemort turned towards the Blacks and Lupin.

"You are allowed 5 minutes break." At once the three looked up. "Do not leave the backyard… and no magic, don't want Aurors on our backyard because our noisy neighbours saw you doing magic… do I need to request a Werewolf to watch over you?"

"No, Professor Slytherin." The three said immediately, before leaving to the backyard.

Voldemort turned towards the other two, sitting down and then looked at Fenrir that was by the wall, arms crossed and glaring daggers at the Head Auror. Interesting, whatever it was that Head Auror asked, apparently not even the Alpha was of approval…

"Alpha?" Voldemort called to which Fenrir nodded and a Werewolf appeared from the stairs, going outside. Voldemort turned back towards the Auror, who was looking with disgust to the Werewolf in the room. Smiling, Voldemort returned to Fenrir. "If the children want and the Werewolves are willing, why not let them go to the town's playground?"

Fenrir's face become a feral grin, as they heard gasps coming from under the window in the living room, where the children were listening in on them.

"Looks like an excellent idea, Pup… Beta!" at once the fake!Beta appeared. "Why don't you take the female squad? It's time they stop listening in on us, don't you think?"

"Yes, Alpha." The Shewolf agreed before leaving with a few more Shewolves.

"How many Werewolves do you have in this house?" Scrimgeour asked barely keeping the disgust of his voice.

"Spring cleaning at Riddle Manor…" Fenrir offered. "That's what happens when Pup loses the control of his magic."

Voldemort glared at the Werewolf, who grinned back. He would so make Aiden pay for that comment in the interview later. What was the Wizard thinking? A hand grabbed his over Aiden's shoulder and Voldemort noticed Aiden's amused look, although his face was still tense.

"The part where he made my reaction the death's public also wasn't; your point?"

Fenrir snorted, only for Voldemort to glare vac. Voldemort did have a loss of magic Magical Core, he knew that Aiden doing this explained to anyone who would feel his magic and feel how weak it was. Besides the fact that that won his points with the public eye; made them sympathise with him. He still didn't have to like it… to be seen as weak.

"Because of that we need to react to it accordingly. The public needs to know that, even though the old fool was sent to St Mungo's Hospital, Professor Aiden still cares for him and still comes to visit him. That he doesn't hold a grudge against what the Headmaster did."

"You want Aiden to visit Dumbledore and for a journalist to catch them." Voldemort pointed out and Scrimgeour nodded. "It can't be Skeeter, of course. If she would make this interview people would get suspicious."

"I'm not going." Aiden hissed, like petulant child.

Voldemort looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You started this."

"I don't care about your political games. All I want is to be a simple Professor… is that too much to ask?"

"How many times do I need to tell you that you'll never be anything but average?" Voldemort argued, remembering something he'd told Aiden when he'd first arrived.

"Apparently at least one more time." Aiden hissed, crossing his arms and clearly pouting. "With one condition."

"Why am I even afraid of asking what?" the Head Auror asked back, making Fenrir snort.

"I get to disarm Dumbledore of his wand."

That made evey1 in the room look at the Wizard surprised. Voldemort frowned inwardly, Aiden wouldn't ask that if it wasn't important. Something from the future that made sense to Aiden even if it wouldn't to anyone else.

"Do you want to keep it?" Scrimgeour asked.

"That isn't mandatory."

That confounded Voldemort even more.

 **–PF–**

 ** _AMM's POV_**

Harry picked the book from the bag that Tom had taken from the colonies. He would have to speak with Ron later about the helping the Malfoys create the fake!house, because the things that Tom had found that just screamed Ron's hand all over it.

"Dad?" Harry looked up to find five teens and two children looking back from the entrance of his bedroom at Privet Drive. "Everything all right?" Severus added.

Harry showed the book.

" _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_." He explained. "My old book that Tom got me when I was 11. It's an original edition and it's written in runes. I guess he wanted to influence me to learn it for something 'useful'…" Harry snorted low on his throat, opening the book on the Three Brothers Tale to see the symbol there. "So… who can read Ancient Runes?"

Like Harry expected Remus and Severus raised their hands and immediately the two children turned towards them hopefully. James approached, looking at the book.

"Mum used to tell me the stories from memory… did Riddle read them to you?"

Harry nodded, letting his finger touch the symbol.

"This one was his favourite. You probably don't remember it, Kieran, but it was this one he read to you from memory when we took you in."

The children and teens shared looks before grabbing the book and pulling Harry downstairs to the living room, Remus opened it and started to read it out loud.

" _The Tale of the Three Brothers. There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely wildly road at twilight_ …"

"Midnight. Mum always said midnight." Fred argued, as he and his twin hopped down unto the couches to sit by the children and teen's side.

"I think I can read Ancient Runes enough to understand the difference between twilight and midnight!" Severus argued with a glare after Remus showed him the rune to make certain.

"Nope. It's definitely midnight." George argued.

Harry snorted and the group turned towards him.

"I don't read runes… you have to ask the one who gave me the book himself."

Kieran stood, grabbed the book and run towards Tom, who was by a table working. Tom looked up at the boy when the book was deposited on top of his paperwork.

/Please read to us, Papa.\ the boy pleaded.

Tom frowned and picked the book, looking at the open page.

" _The Tale of the Three Brothers_?"

Harry had trouble controlling his laughter when suddenly pillows were pulled and, when Tom looked up, all children and teens were sitting on the floor before him expectantly and behaving.

"Where is that camera when I need it?" a voice whispered.

Harry turned to see Ron by his side, before he looked back at Tom. He had to give it to Ron. The astonished expression on his fiancé was too good to be true.

"I… I have paperwork to do." Tom argued.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport, Tom." Harry argued. " _Come on, Master Riddle, just one story…_ " He pleaded with his best interpretation on his own teen-voice.

The twins were having trouble controlling their laughter on the couches as the children and teens looked at Harry wide-eyed – which was a good thing because, hell, Tom shouldn't be that turned-on at this…

"I have work to do." Tom argued, it was a good thing he was so controlled because even though his voice didn't vacillate, his eyes were dark with lust, if it was Harry his voice would at the least husky.

Luna passed before Harry, entering into the living room and sitting with the twins.

"That never stopped you from reading it to us every time Aiden pleaded." She argued.

Tom's eyes didn't leave Harry who suddenly felt like a fish out of water, his mouth suddenly very dry from the way that look was undressing him.

"And every time I had to argue with your brothers about their interpretation of the story." Tom argued, so the man had been listening…

"Awww…" the twins whined. " _We'll behave, Master Riddle._ "

" _Please, Master Riddle. Just this once?_ " Ron pleaded.

Tom massaged his eyebrows as both Ron and the twins had copied Harry by using their own teen-voices.

"Why do I have a feeling I have heard that before?" Tom hissed, before picking the book. "If I hear even a moan, I'll stop." He added, glaring at the twins who had just high-fived over Luna's head and the two zipped their lips, making the children and teens snort.

Harry smiled as Tom kept the children and Lunes busy, before moving to the kitchen to see Bellatrix, Lucius and Rodolphus wide-eyed, peeking at the living room. Harry snorted at their faces.

"If it makes you feel any better… I'll pay for this stunt later." He pointed out by starting dinner.

Dobby appeared at once by his side, Harry gave him the recipe and the house elf nodded, starting to take the ingredients from the fridge, magicless.

"Master Riddle?" Bellatrix hissed, her two baby girls most likely already upstairs asleep being babysitted by the Shewolves.

"You preferred if I used Mentor Riddle?" Harry asked back, confused.

Comprehension appeared on the three Death Eaters.

"Oh… of course. But…"

"The children don't know." Harry argued with a grin. "Besides Severus that is."

"He is so going to make you pay for this little stunt." Rodolphus said, turning towards Harry. "But Master Riddle seems like something he would have you call him."

Harry nodded amused.

"If he wanted me to read wizardry children stories…" Harry shrugged as Fenrir laughed. "What? The book is in Ancient Runes, you know?"

"You could've learnt." The Alpha argued.

"I had a war to fight. Who could worry about learning a new language? I already had to learn words in Latin and how to spell them correctly." He argued pout-like to the Werewolf.

Fenrir shrugged, as the Death Eaters continued peeking at their Dark Lord's human moment.

"You do know that if he catches you, he'll kill you in the next meeting, right?" Fenrir pointed out, making the three tense up before walking away from the door at once. "Should I prepare the tables outside?" Fenrir added towards Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Tables and chairs in the cupboard under the stairs. They are shrinked so you need those three to help… but no magic outside. The neighbours here are quite noisy." Harry sopped what he was doing with a frown. "Or at least they used to like to snick their nose in other people things before I moved in with Tom…" He added with a shrug.

 **–PF–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort finished and looked up towards the children on the floor. Kieran and Edward were having trouble keeping their eyes open, while the five teenagers started arguing about the meaning of the story. Voldemort closed the book and they all sat straighter, looking at him.

"Go wash your hands and then go help set the table." They were ready to open their mouths but Voldemort continued. "Or I won't read to you tomorrow."

As expected seven children stood, put the pillows in their place and run upstairs to the bathroom. Voldemort glared at the sibling Lunes in the room, who left at once. He stood and went to the kitchen, where Aiden was finishing up dinner.

"Was it that bad?" the Wizard dared to tease, when Voldemort hugged him from behind and hid his head face on the other male's shoulder.

"You are owning me one… big time."

–Oh… come on. You have to admit it turned you on when I called you that.–

–And that should make me a paedophile, shouldn't it?– Voldemort argued, because Aiden had been pretending to be his younger version while pleading Voldemort like he 'used' to do as a child. –Honestly, what's with children and child' stories?–

–Would you prefer if I read them Cinderella?–

Voldemort hissed angrily, against his lover's shoulder, before his mouth found the younger's neck. Aiden immediately tilted his head, offering the neck. Voldemort started to work on his Pet's skin until they heard a cough. Voldemort dropped the skin with an audible pop and looked back as Aiden blushed, returning to the food that the house elf had taken over. Voldemort glanced at the Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick.

"Yes?"

The tiny Professor turned towards a completely embarrassed James Potter – if at what Voldemort was doing or at Aiden's moans, Voldemort wasn't sure – and nodded thankfully, the teenager bowed his head before scramming from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for coming uninvited." The tiny Professor started and at once the house elf made two chairs and a table show on the dining room, since the other ones had been brought to the backyard. Voldemort sat and offered the half-Goblin the other one. "But with the fire of Professor Dumbledore and as the Boards have yet to get to an agreement to who will be the new Headmaster…"

Voldemort nodded and Aiden set a tea-tray on the table, his face deep red.

"What are the choices?" Voldemort asked as he served tea to them both.

"Horace, of course. As the Deputy Headmaster it is only natural."

"But…?"

"Find a Potion Master competent to replace him."

"I think I know one." Aiden put in as he tasted the food, before turning off the oven.

"Really?" Flitwick asked surprised.

Aiden nodded, not managing to look at the Wizard in the face. Voldemort saw amused as his hickey was quite visible and unable to hide unless Aiden would've use a turtleneck sweater – which wasn't practical in summer, at all.

"Kitty!" Aiden called and Luna appeared not much later. "What's Cassie's full name?"

Voldemort hummed, understanding who Aiden was mentioning.

"Cassandra Svanna Petrova." Luna answered.

The Halfbreed hummed.

"I'll get in touch with her, give you the curriculum when I'm done?" he added towards Voldemort, who nodded. "And about the new Deputy?"

"You're doing a great job at it, I'd say." Voldemort answered. "Now, we are about to have dinner. There is always a place for one more at the dining table, as Aiden uses to say, so I insist for you to join us before you tell me the rest of the news."

Voldemort stood and Flitwick stood, nodding. Voldemort turned towards Aiden and offered his hand. Blushing deep red, Aiden picked it and they went outside together where a new chair was added towards the four set of tables were seven children, seven Wizards, Voldemort, Aiden, Flitwick and, at least, twenty Werewolves sat. From the looks the male Lunes and Aiden shared, to them if felt exactly like home.

 **–PF–**

 _ **AMM's POV**_

Harry sat on the table, only to see Ron raise an eyebrow. At Harry's raised eyebrow, Ron pointed to his own neck. Harry went deep red, taking a hand to his neck. He was going to kill Tom!

"That's new." Ron put in. "Back then, you used to get a sore bottom… not a sore neck."

Harry went even redder at what Ron implied, as at once the kids looked at him wide-eyed. Fred and George even dared to make flirting looks.

"I'm going to kill you, Ron." Harry hissed, what made everyone – even the Werewolves – laugh. Harry turned towards Lucius and pointed at him a threatening finger. "If by tomorrow Ron doesn't have a big hickey where he can't hide it, I'll kill you and your Heir, Blondie."

Lucius smiled amused.

"And who will deal with his hormonal fit?" he retorted back.

"You." Harry answered with an innocent grin.

There was a moment as Lucius looked at Ron who glared back, before looking at Harry again.

"I see…"

"Don't you even dare…" Ron started.

"You might be scary when you get a temper, Ron." Lucius interrupted him. "But our best man is scarier."

Ron glared at Harry, who glared back.

"You take brother rivalry to whole new level, Mate. It's so not fair when you are so more powerful." Ron grumbled, crossing his arms. "I'll be the joke of the squad when I'll arrive the Auror department."

"As soon as Rita sees this where won't be hell that will stop her from photographing it and posting it on front page." Harry argued.

"Who wants to know if you have a hickey?" Sirius asked.

"Aiden's fans." Tom replied, making Harry glare at him. "They live hoping we will break up so they can return to sending him fanmail."

Harry shivered at the reminder.

"It sucks to be you, Mate." Fred and George tease, only for Harry to glare at them.

Immediately, the two had their mouths washed by soap. Harry turned towards Tom with a raised eyebrow.

"No such words before children… I thought I had told them that enough times as teenagers for them to get it." Tom said nonchalantly, before returning towards the Professor as if he hadn't just cursed the twin Lunes.

"You need to teach me that one." Harry said, looking pointedly to the teenagers who turned pale.

The twins drank a whole glass of water.

"Yuck… we will spend a whole week with our mouth tasting like soap." Fred whined.

"Maybe this time you'll learn to stay quiet." Harry put in and the teens laughed, as the twins pouted. "So, you liked the story?" He asked, turning towards the children.

Kieran nodded, eagerly.

"Dad, there was Grindelwald's symbol on the top of the page… what did it mean?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at him in thought, wondering if he should answer. Ron pulled his own wand out and put in on the table over a clean plate and then he grabbed a scarf putting it on a triangle way around the others.

"The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Invisibility Cloak. The Deathly Hallows." Ron explained.

"So… they're real?" James asked, hopeful.

Ron snorted.

"If you want to believe that Death would really deliver three objects to the brothers… yeah, it's real."

–Dad?– Severus asked.

Harry looked at him and then to the Deathly Hallows symbol Ron made on the table.

"They're as real as you want them to be." He argued before returning the wand to Ron.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Name of title is a mix between childhood and teenager

Next Chapter's name: **Meeting Grandfather**

~Isys


End file.
